Le Père Noël vient du Wutaï !
by Kemael
Summary: Noël arrive sur Midgar, et il se fête même pour les malades !


_**Note de l'auteur : **_Bonjour tout le monde !**  
**

Et voici la fameuse fic de Noël qui a bien failli ne pas être postée pour cause de grosse gastro. Disons qu'heureusement qu'elle était finie et corrigée sinon je n'aurais pas pu le faire ^^" J'me dis d'ailleurs que je me suis maudite toute seule avec cette fic ! Mais bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un Joyeux Noël !

_**Rating** _: M

_**Pairing :**_ Tseng x Reno

_**Disclaimer : **_Final Fantasy appartient à Square Enix.

* * *

_**Le Père Noël vient du Wutaï !**_

**15h30**

« C'est ton tour, Elena.

- Mais vous savez bien que je ne peux pas y aller, je ne suis pas immunisée.

- Pourquoi tires-tu à la courte-paille avec nous alors ?

- Par solidarité ?

- Elena … . »

Disposés confortablement autour du bureau de Rude, les trois Turks offraient une scène bien atypique avec leurs baguettes de différentes longueurs dans la main. Ce manège était d'ailleurs devenu quotidien depuis près de trois semaines, mais la jeune femme leur servait toujours la même excuse à chacun de ses échecs. Une excuse qui fonctionnait d'ailleurs plutôt bien puisqu'elle avait réussi à échapper à la ''corvée'' depuis que celle-ci était apparue. Et une excuse en passe de fonctionner encore une fois puisque Tseng hocha finalement la tête d'un air vaguement las.

« C'est bon, je vais y aller. »

Un sacrifice presque héroïque si l'on devait en croire l'air soulagé de ses deux subordonnés, et ceux-ci plongèrent aussitôt dans leurs tiroirs respectifs afin d'en sortir des paquets plus ou moins gros. Enveloppés de papiers brillants et de rubans colorés pour Elena, mais beaucoup plus sobres pour Rude. Tseng rassembla alors le tout dans un énorme sac en plastique, vérifiant dans le même temps qu'il aurait bien la place d'y ajouter ses propres cadeaux, puis il rejoignit son bureau tandis que tout le monde retourna à sa tâche.

* * *

**18h**

Rufus avait eu beau offrir une après-midi de congés à ses Turks, ceux-ci avaient préféré ne pas en profiter afin de terminer une mission importante. Tout juste s'étaient-ils autorisés à quitter la Tour Shinra un peu plus tôt, et ce fut donc avec deux heures d'avance que l'utaïen passa enfin la porte d'un appartement plongé dans l'obscurité. Dans l'obscurité mais pas dans le silence, parce que le poste de télévision diffusait présentement un vieux film devant lequel Reno s'était avachi sous une montagne de couvertures. Une idée pas si bonne que cela s'il se rappelait bien des instructions du médecin … .

« Tu devrais te découvrir un peu.

- … froid … . »

La voix du rouquin s'apparentait davantage à un grognement d'ours qu'à une phrase humaine, et Tseng déposa ses paquets sur la table avant de s'approcher pour poser une main légèrement hésitante sur le front de Reno.

« Tu n'as pas de fièvre. Et j'ai l'impression que tu as moins de boutons. »

Nouveau grognement en guise de réponse, et le brun fila à la salle de bain afin de se laver les mains avant toutes autres choses. Mieux valait être prudent après tout … . A son retour dans le salon, il fut d'ailleurs à peine surpris de retrouver un rouquin debout et le nez dans le sac en plastique, ce qui lui valut aussitôt une claque sur la main suivie d'un grand cri.

« Aïe ! Tu m'as fait super mal ! »

Regard courroucé en face d'un brun stoïque, et le rouquin souffla immédiatement sur sa main comme pour en chasser la douleur. Une méthode de soin assez hallucinante mais qui trouvait néanmoins son explication dans un fait tout simple. Et un fait dont Reno se serait bien passé !

« J'en ai marre de cette saleté de varicelle !

- Prend ton mal en patience, ça devrait bientôt être fini. Et puis cette ''saleté de varicelle'' t'a offert trois semaines de vacances et t'a épargné la ''mission égout'', non ?

- Mouais … qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ?!

- Sans compter qu'elle ne t'a heureusement pas coupé l'appétit … . Je suis passé chez le traiteur, je lui ai dit de mettre le plat que tu commandais le plus souvent. »

Le regard céladon s'éveilla aussitôt d'une lueur aux confins de la félicité pure, et Reno bondit sur Tseng afin de le serrer dans ses bras … mais fut arrêté en plein vol. Pas faux qu'il était déjà bien assez contagieux comme ça pour ne pas en rajouter avec des contacts physiques, et l'utaïen préférait être prudent. Elena n'ayant jamais contracté la varicelle dans sa jeunesse, elle avait donc de fait l'excuse d'être ''en danger'' si elle approchait le rouquin, aussi ses deux collègues masculins s'étaient-ils relayés pour s'occuper du malade. Rude était sûr et certain d'avoir eu la varicelle. Tseng n'avait par contre aucune certitude, mais il lui semblait toutefois bien que c'était le cas.

Et puis Reno aurait fini par lui manquer s'il avait délégué cette tâche … .

« J'ai même pas droit à un petit bisous ?

- Tu sais très bien que tu as des boutons dans la bouche, Reno.

- J'les ai plus ! Promis ! »

Soupir résigné, et le rouquin abandonna finalement devant l'air fermement résolu de Tseng, se laissant choir dans son canapé sous un nuage de talc. C'était cool cette varicelle … . Elle lui tenait compagnie, elle lui faisait louper des missions, elle lui offrait des vacances … mais elle lui interdisait aussi tous contacts physiques ! Elle l'obligeait aussi à porter des fringues amples - pour ne pas dire informes - afin de justement limiter ces contacts, et ce look ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Finalement, miss varicelle comportait bien plus d'inconvénients que d'avantages !

« Jm'ennuie ici tout seul, j'aimerais bien pouvoir reprendre le boulot bientôt. Pis j'aimerais bien avoir un câlin, moi !

- Ne fais pas l'enfant, tu sais que tu dois rester confiné ici tant qu'il te restera encore des boutons, ce n'est pas négociable.

- Et si j'en ai plus demain, j'aurais droit à un câlin de Noël ?

- Je doute qu'ils disparaissent en un soir.

- Ouais mais t'es pas médecin, alors ça reste possible, non ? Pis si tu me promets ce fameux câlin, j'suis sûr que mes boutons disparaîtront plus vite !

- Ôtes-moi d'un doute, Reno : tu ne serais pas en train de tirer au flanc en simulant une varicelle, hein ? »

Un doute, un gros doute. Après tout, le médecin avait initialement tablé sur deux semaines d'arrêt maladie, mais le rouquin en était pourtant à sa troisième semaine. Une varicelle traînant en longueur, c'était certes possible. Mais un Reno en rajoutant une couche, ça ne l'était pas moins !

Le-dit Reno s'était d'ailleurs tassé sous sa couverture en entendant cette hypothèse, et il désigna derechef un énorme bouton lui mangeant le milieu du front. Bouton que Tseng vint frotter avec application du bout du doigt sous les ''cris de douleur'' de son subordonnés avant de le retirer … couvert de maquillage rouge et gras.

« Reno … .

- Oh ben tient, je savais pas qu'on combattait la varicelle comme ça, merci Tseeeeeeng ! »

Et dans un mouvement digne d'un courage insensé, le rouquin se releva aussitôt … pour fuir vers la salle de bain avant que l'orage n'éclatât sur son pauvre crâne. Rien qu'à la tête que tirait l'utaïen, c'était sûr et certain qu'il allait se faire engueuler … . Le passage par la douche fut donc rendu aussi long que possible, mélange subtile de mauvaise foi et de difficulté à se débarrasser de ce mélange talc-maquillage, et Reno reparut dans le salon plus d'une demi-heure plus tard.

Tseng était assis dans un fauteuil, organiseur en cuir noir posé sur ses cuisses élégamment croisées et stylo en main griffonnant des notes.

« Tu fais quoi ?

- Un rapport. Sur toi. »

Le ton était aussi dégagé que si le brun venait de lui apprendre que la boulangerie du coin bradait les croissants à la confiture, et son subordonné avala difficilement sa salive en passant une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure en bataille. Si cette histoire remontait vraiment jusqu'à Rufus, il allait le filer à bouffer à Dark Nation … .

« Steuplait Tseng, y'a pas vraiment besoin d'un rapport, si ? »

Regard-qui-tue-en-provenance-spéciale-du-Wutaï, et Reno s'approcha vivement du brun afin de lui subtiliser son stylo. Vite remplacé par un nouveau stylo tiré de la poche de veste de Tseng … . Sans même un regard d'ailleurs, et le rouquin fit aussitôt de même avec l'organiseur, ses doigts n'ayant même pas l'honneur de frôler le sacro-saint objet que l'utaïen venait de lui saisir rudement le poignet, le lui tordant légèrement dans l'opération dans un avertissement des plus clairs.

« N'aggraves pas ton cas, Reno.

- Putain Tseng, tu vas quand même pas me foutre dans la merde juste pour quelques jours de repos supplémentaire ! On est un couple oui ou merde ?!

- Ton absence injustifiée a positionné tes collègues en infériorité numérique lors d'une mission importante. Et je suis un Turk avant d'être ton amant.

- Pff, la bonne excuse qui coûte rien. Dis plutôt qu'tu viens juste quand t'as envie de tirer ton coup ! Moi j'serai prêt à tout pour toi !

- A tout ? »

Le regard du brun avait enfin quitté sa feuille de papier largement griffonnée pour se porter dans les prunelles de son vis-à-vis, et la détermination qui y était lisible fit frissonner Reno. Qu'allait encore lui sortir cet utaïen de malheur ?

« Euh ouais … tout. Pourquoi ?

- Dans ce cas-là, je veux bien oublier ce que j'ai vu. Mais à une seule condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Fait-moi oublier … . »

Un long silence s'installa alors sur le salon tandis que le rouquin fixait Tseng avec un air halluciné, et ce dernier réagit sitôt qu'une mine de stylo revint s'approcher de la feuille.

« Attend, tu ferais vraiment ça ?

- Considère que cette année, le Père Noël vient du Wutaï. Mais seulement si tu es assez doué pour le faire décoller.

- J'vais en faire mon quatre heures moi, du père Noël le plus sexy de l'histoire de Gaïa. »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, les lèvres de Reno vinrent doucement se déposer sur leurs jumelles, sa main se glissant dans la nuque de Tseng que ses doigts caressèrent jusqu'à tirer un gémissement étouffé par sa bouche. Son amant avait toujours été très sensible de ce côté-là, une faille qu'il n'hésitait pas à exploiter … .

Organiseur et stylo ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre la moquette recouvrant le sol, puis le rouquin monta souplement sur les genoux du brun pour s'y asseoir à califourchon sans jamais cesser ses baisers, le chevauchant sans aucun scrupule tout en glissant ses genoux entre le corps de son amant et les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Se positionnant haut sur ses cuisses afin que leurs masculinités tendues de désir se frôlassent à travers le tissu de leurs vêtements dans une délicieuse torture. Les lèvres de Reno n'avaient de cesse de dévorer l'utaïen de baisers, de lapes et de morsures. Dévorant une bouche fine, une gorge bientôt marquée d'un suçon, une clavicule frémissant sous ce traitement. Ses hanches entamèrent un langoureux mouvement d'ondulation, ses mains glissèrent sous la veste de costume avant de s'attaquer lentement aux boutons de la chemise blanche.

Chaque soupir et chaque gémissement arrachés à Tseng malgré son contrôle sur son corps était déjà une victoire pour Reno. Si sa main gauche caressait le flanc avant de revenir sur le ventre du brun - sa langue dessinant des traînés de feu tout le long de sa route sensuelle reliant le creux de la gorge aux pointes de chaire - sa main droite avait par contre migré vers d'autres horizons. Ingénue et déterminée, elle n'avait pas tardé à se glisser dans un boxer tendu par la virilité y étant toujours enfermée, et ses doigts titillèrent bientôt la hampe de chaire tandis que leurs souffles s'accéléraient.

Se reculant davantage, le rouquin ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à empoigner l'objet de tous ses désirs pour l'extraire de ce pantalon si encombrant, et son poignet y imprima bientôt une langoureuse danse, ses mouvements se faisant tantôt lents et tantôt rapides pour voir son partenaire perdre la tête. Sa main libre était venue s'ancrer sur un téton qu'elle torturait consciencieusement, et sa bouche dévorait littéralement celle de Tseng comme si elle souhaitait y récupérer directement les gémissements que sa main provoquait. Un résultat qui fut d'ailleurs atteint lorsque le Turk se libéra entre leurs deux corps … .

« Et c'est que le début ma panthère … . »

Que le début, et Reno ne tarda donc pas à se soulever sur ses jambes afin de se débarrasser de manière aussi classe que possible de son pantalon et de son boxer, récupérant les doigts de l'utaïen dans sa propre bouche afin de jouer avec de sa langue.

« Laisse-moi mener la danse, cette nuit Junon t'invite sur son territoire … . »

* * *

Le timide soleil hivernal déversait à flot ses rayons dans la chambre du rouquin, et ce dernier ouvrit paresseusement un œil qu'il dirigea aussitôt vers son compagnon. Tseng dormait encore. Normal, après la soirée qu'ils avaient passé. C'était donc le moment rêvé … . Et se glissant souplement hors du lit, Reno passa rapidement son sous-vêtement afin de rejoindre le salon et les cadeaux.

« C'est mal, Reno. Si tu fais ça, le Père Noël risque de t'en vouloir.

- C'est pas un soucis, je sais comment me faire pardonner.

- Vantard … .

- Réaliste ! Allez dépêches-toi ou jte fous au bas du lit ! J'veux mes cadeaux moiiii ! »

La journée de Noël s'annonçait d'ores et déjà fatigante avec un rouquin à ce point survolté dès le matin, mais Tseng ne soupira même pas comme il aurait pourtant eu l'habitude de le faire.

Il se contenta de sourire.

Noël avec son amant, Tseng content !


End file.
